The present invention relates to a door system and method of operating the same. For example, current high-speed roll-up door systems utilize a coiled cord (or “coil-cord”) to provide communication between bottom-bar devices, which are mounted on the roll-up door of the system, and a controller generally mounted on the nearby structure of a building. Typically, the coil-cord is connected between the bottom-bar of the door and an electrical junction mounted on the building near the top of the door. Additional cabling is necessary to connect the electrical junction to the controller. Because of the constant movement of the door, the coil-cord can fatigue, break, and tangle with door parts and supports. The flapping coil-cord can also cause false photosensitive safety device trips. Coil-cords are also expensive to purchase and time consuming to install and service.